


A Good Visit

by elissanerdwriter



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elissanerdwriter/pseuds/elissanerdwriter





	A Good Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



The ship broke through the first set of waves, spray flashing brilliantly in the sunlight. The man on the dock had told Katsa that there was a storm coming, but Captain Faun had assured her that the foul winter weather wouldn’t last long; after a brief morning snowstorm had passed over, they had set off.

Besides, it had been eighteen months since Katsa had been on a boat, and she’d harbored secret memories of the waves deep in her heart as she stared out at the yellowing rows of grain in the Middluns. It didn’t help that the slow, restless golden swells reminded her of Po, and it had been a year and a half since she saw him face-to-face, either. She spread her arms along the deck railings, letting the cold water sting her bare skin. The sun burned away the chill, and besides, she could withstand far colder.

This journey marked what she hoped would be a new age, a turn from the lonely- if exhilarating and important- life she led to a collaboration, with the people she had come to think of as her family.

She was still gazing off to the horizon, eyes unfocused, when someone tapped her shoulder. Immediately, she sprang into a defensive position, arms tense and protecting her face. Red looked at her, surprised.

“Sorry.” She dropped her hands, letting them hang loosely by her sides. He looked at her carefully, then shook his head.

“Captain wanted me to tell you to come down into the hold. She’s got something she wants to show you.”

Katsa’s mind scrambled over what the captain could possibly wish to show her so soon into their voyage. He could clearly see her confusion, as he just shrugged and walked off, leaving her to follow.

Belowdecks, several men were milling around, settling everything down for the trip. They grinned at her as she passed, and she made faces at all of them. She hated being the only one not in on the joke. The captain met her outside her room, giving her a curt nod, but her eyes gleamed, making them even more disconcerting than they normally were. She opened the door, gesturing Katsa inside.

Before she could enter, a body flew out, rocketing straight towards Katsa. Katsa barely quelled her instinct to throw the person to the ground before they were on her, arms and legs all wrapping around her. It would have knocked her over if not for her balance, and as it was she wobbled back and forth, trying to stay upright whilst holding the person tightly, clinging to their small body as if she had never let go.

Finally, the person drew back, just enough to look her in the face. Katsa beamed, studying the normally severe face that was now split into an equal grin. “Bitterblue. What are you doing here? I thought you were already in Lienid.”

Bitterblue shook her head. “There was a last-moment emergency. I had to miss my first ship, and I ran into Jem on the docks when I was trying to find another. He mentioned they were setting off today and you were joining them. So…”

Katsa pulled her close again, closing her eyes. She had missed Bitterblue almost as much as Po, and having her appear so suddenly made her feel almost unreal. She focused on the feeling of Bitterblue’s heartbeat, wild with excitement-

“Katsa!”

She opened her eyes. Captain Faun was looking at her sternly while Jem, who had been standing in the background, tugged at her arm. Bitterblue was pushing at her gently. The captain raised an eyebrow, straight-faced. “They may be related, Lady, but the Queen is not capable of surviving your hugs if you apply the same force as you do to your time with him. Nor do I imagine she can fight back if you continue your attempts to strangle her.”

Katsa released the Queen, and Bitterblue stumbled away from her, gasping lightly. She leaned on the desk at the center of the room, rubbing her side, but her expression didn’t darken for a moment. “I love you, Katsa, but I already have enough attempts on my life without you adding on.”

“How many this time?” Katsa observed her attempts at regaining her breath apologetically.

“Seven. One woman went after me with a bread knife at dinner, then claimed there was a fly on me she intended to remove.” To both of their surprise, Jem burst out with a roar of laughter, his voice cracking occasionally. Bitterblue and Katsa shared a look, then started laughing at him too, Katsa almost bending double. The captain’s demeanor slipped and she allowed a smile, shaking her head as she moved around her desk to look at her maps. “Get out of my cabin, you lot. All of you.”

Jem immediately stopped and shuffled out. Bitterblue huffed out a last laugh and hugged Katsa again from the side, making her shuffle awkwardly as they exited together, but Katsa didn’t mind. “I missed you so much, Beetle.”

-~*~-

Fire turned the page of the book, cherishing the feel of the paper sliding between her fingers. It wouldn’t be long now, and she wanted to be as prepared as she could for their arrival. She had been studying the book for several months now, but it had taken her some time to train herself not to read it like she would any other, but with a different mindset.

One of her guards ran into the room. “Lady Bir, the ship has arrived. They are disembarking now.”

She nodded at him, giving his mind a gentle touch of acknowledgement, then stood carefully, creakily, and started out of the room. Before she could make it, a woman bounded into the room, her rough traveller’s clothes smelling strongly of the ocean. She looked around wildly, saw Fire, and ran to her, stopping just short to gently throw her arms around her. Less than surprised, Fire returned the embrace, sending her a warm welcome. Someone else entered the room, and Fire looked over Katsa’s shoulder. A younger, smaller woman hurried in, dismissing several attendants who followed her. When she turned back, she approached more reservedly, giving Fire a guarded look. They hadn’t met in some time, and Fire knew that even their closeness couldn’t immediately suppress years of trained self-preservation. Fire didn’t need to reach out to her mind to know it was locked shut, completely closed off to her. Instead, she let go of Katsa and waited for the woman to step away, then lifted her arms slightly to Bitterblue. “Quin Beterbleu.”

The words still felt foreign leaving her mouth, but the other two’s reactions made her feel more confident. Katsa’s mouth fell open, and Bitterblue’s face tightened, then relaxed quickly. Smiling softly, Fire took a step towards her. “You are- afraeed. I wish to help. Will this help?”

Bitterblue continued staring at her, shocked. “You learned our language. So you could speak- to me?”

Fire nodded. “Yes. It seems faeer, no?” She felt a hint of worry tinge her thoughts, though she couldn’t pin it to anything in particular.

“But that’s amazing! It took us ages to read those journals, even with Death, and you just- All by yourself?”

Fire felt a rush of pride. “Of course, I am not the first. But it will be useful, I think.”

Another person entered the room, but Fire quickly told him to wait. “There is someone here for you. I will leave you to him.”

Katsa’s face lit up and she took off again. Bitterblue snorted. “No wrestling in the library!”

There was a shout of joy and a loud thud, followed by peals of laughter indicating that the queen had been ignored. Fire reached out to Bitterblue’s mind and found it still a fortress, but with the gate open, inviting her to speak. Accepting, she said, Would you like to greet your cousin?

Bitterblue shook her head. “He will be here. And besides, I imagine he’ll be busy for a bit. How long are you staying?”

Fire smiled. For some time. We sailed down, so the weather must clear before we may return. In any case, I have made some plans with your Lienid royal family I’d like to see through.

Bitterblue passed her a questioning feeling. Fire took her hand. You will see. But I imagine it will be quite exciting. It’s time to import another Dellian tradition, I believe. She led the girl queen slowly to where Katsa had Po pinned to the ground, half-kissing and half-wrestling. Memories of the winter gala filled her mind, and she was glad that this time there would be no political pandering involved. It was going to be a good visit.


End file.
